


Mother's Wish

by Samsapoping



Series: Path of Kirization [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Child Death, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Holding Hands, Holidays, KiriAsu, Kirisuna, Kissing, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsapoping/pseuds/Samsapoping
Summary: This is a redraft of my one-shot fanfic, "Mother's Gift". Kirito gets invited to Asuna's to celebrate Christmas Eve with her family. Upon exchanging gifts, the Black Swordsman and the Yuuki family discover the true meaning of the holiday and how surprises can come in all shapes and sizes.Set after Unital Ring.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Yui-MHCP001 & Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Series: Path of Kirization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mother's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mother's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775188) by Samsapoping. 



> This is a redraft of my one-shot Kirisuna/Kiriasu fanfic, "Mother's Gift".
> 
> After reading what has happened in Vol. 25 of SAO, I wanted to redo "Mother's Gift" to make it more accurate to not only the overall plot, but also Reki's writing.
> 
> This story is also part 1 of a kiriasu/kirisuna series I'm planning on writing called, "Part of Kirization". Kirization is a term I coined that means someone like Asuna Yuuki or Yui becoming a member of the Kirigaya family.
> 
> So, enjoy!

Yuuki Family Residence  
December 24, 2026, 6:00pm

Kirito's POV

It was a freezing Sunday evening as I parked my motorcycle near the gate of the Yuuki family house. The lights coming from inside the house were shining down through my helmet, but the cold temperature was enough to freeze my covered fingers.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed.

With my right hand in the pocket of my jacket, I opened the gate and rang the doorbell to my girlfriend's home. It took a moment for someone to answer, but eventually the front door opened for me. Fortunately, the one who answered my calling was the only member of the Yuuki family who invited me over for Christmas Eve.

"Oh, Kirito-kun!"

Illuminating brighter than any Christmas tree was my future bride. She stood with her luxurious chestnut colored hair hanging down with a braided crown tying around her sweet head, leaving a small ponytail behind her. She even decorated the ponytail by having a little sleigh bell tied to it. Her slender body wore a Santa costume. A Mrs. Claus outfit to be more precise with white fur covering the edges of a red dress. She even had on a pair of long sleeved, red gloves with white fur near the elbows.

"Merry Christmas!" I greeted.

A warm, lovely smile spread across her face as she grabbed my right hand, pulling me through the doorway. She then closed the door and pulled me a few feet into the Living Room, but stopped me to where the low ceiling ended. Despite holding her smooth hand for a few seconds, her warmth was already transferring its temperature to me. Before I even noticed, my facial temperature rose back to normal upon gazing at Asuna's beauty.

Little did I know that the "Lightning Flash" was planning to warm me up even more. After letting out a cute giggle, she lifted her head up towards the ceiling and pointed her right index finger to it. I tilted my head up, only to find out I was led to a love trap. A trap I didn't mind springing to satisfy our romantic desires.

What was hanging above our heads was a common decoration you would see in people's homes during the holidays. A little plant with two green leaves and a red ball in the center.

Upon seeing the "trap" above, I began to lose control of myself. My arms were then pulled a tiny bit, causing me to drop my head to see Asuna's. Before I knew it, the two of us were a mere inch apart from each other with her beautiful hazel-brown eyes staring into my soul. She then closed them sweetly as her mouth opened up, inhaling some of the warm air circulating her home. The next moment I had with the "Lightning Flash" took my breath away. My soul was offered to Asuna's love as I slowly closed my eyes and leaned my head towards hers, planting my lips on her smooth mouth for a sweet kiss.

Even though we had kissed multiple times throughout our ongoing relationship, it was rather difficult to control myself while doing it. Overwhelmed by the scent of candy cane fragrance Asuna had on, I felt my heart rapidly accelerating by the touch of my girlfriend's tongue. My hands tightened their grip over Asuna's fingers as I wrestled her tongue with mine, feeling the taste of eggnog she drank recently.

With each passing second, the more delectable Asuna was to me. Every twist and lick her tongue did on mine just made me want to play with her even more. I wanted to please her. I wanted to embrace her and feel her smooth, silky hair. Unfortunately, we had to pull ourselves away from the sweet moment for the sake of breathing. I opened my eyes and saw Asuna's blushing face catching some air for her lungs.

"Merry Christmas, Kirito-kun." Asuna responded weakly, but sweetly.

"The goose is ready!" Mrs. Yuuki called out.

Asuna's tired expression instantly changed to a surprised one as her eyes widened to her mother's voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to check on the goose!" The chestnut haired woman gasped.

"Your family is having Christmas goose tonight?" I asked.

"And I'm the one who's cooking it!" Asuna replied, storming off to the Kitchen.

A loud growl was heard from within me, responding to the Lightning Flash's cry. My hunger awoke from a nice lunch feeding a few hours ago and wanted the Christmas goose Asuna prepared. In fact, it enjoyed anything Asuna made ever since it nourished those sandwiches from her back in SAO.

Upon thinking of how delicious her goose will taste, I went over to the coat rack next to me and hung my black coat over one of the poles.

"Huh?" I muttered.

Fortunately, the sight of something in the coat's right pocket reminded me to do a delivery. I reached my hand into the pocket and pulled out a small green box with a small gift tag attached to it; which I wrote my beloved's name on.

"Should I give it to her now?"

"No!"

"Not now, she's about to have Dinner!"

Unlike the past gifts I had given to Asuna, I knew that the green box was going to touch her heart the deepest. It was a gift that needed to be given at the perfect time and place. Dinner time with her family was obviously not one of those times.

"Oh."

"Merry Christmas, Kazuto!" A male voice called.

I awoke from my train of thought and turned around to find the man of the house staring at me. The former CEO of Rect Progress had on a green ugly sweater with some white zig-zag patterns and some Christmas trees designed on it. It was a rare sight seeing him wear a casual outfit when he usually has on a business attire all year round.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Yuuki!" I greeted my future Father-in-law with a bow.

"I hope I'm not bothering your families' holiday festivities, but your daughter invited me over." I exclaimed.

"Not at all, it's been a silent night anyways." Mr. Yuuki mentioned.

"And besides, your presence will brighten up my girl's holiday spirit even further." He replied.

"There's nothing I love more than to see her smile." I complimented.

"Come! We're about to have some Christmas Goose she's been cooking since this afternoon." The former CEO offered.

As I watched Asuna's father turn around to the Kitchen, I put his daughter's gift in my pants and followed him.

*Ding-dong*

Unfortunately, the doorbell rang; which caused the both of us to turn to the door. It was obvious that the Yuuki family had another guest, but my overprotective side towards their youngest member, I decided to go answer the door.

"Mind if I answer the door?" I asked, beginning to walk back to the front door.

""Go right ahead." Mr. Yuuki spoke.

I approached the door and opened it, releasing some of the freezing air into the house. Overwhelmed by the difference of the two temperatures, I watched the guests enter. Three people ran past the doorway, surprising me by their presence as I closed the door. Those three people were no strangers to the Yuuki family or myself due to them raising me when I was young..

"Sugu!?" I stuttered, shiving by the freezing breeze.

"Hey, Oni-chan!" The youngest guest greeted me.

There was only one person who called me "Oni-Chan" and that was my non-biological sister, Suguha Kirigaya. Ever since I was eight or nine years old, her parents welcomed me into their family through adoption. The memories of my real parents were hazy, but Sugu's parents had been great substitutes throughout the years.

The young raven haired woman had on a dark green jacket with green gloves and a black shirt over. A black miniskirt covered her bottom while her feet wore a pair of brown snow boots. Her parents had on outfits similar to the daughter's, but her mother was holding a big plate of ham wrapped in plastic. Meanwhile, Sugu was holding a medium sized box wrapped with a red ribbon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, since we knew you were here and it wasn't feeling like Christmas without you at our house,..." Sugu exclaimed, turning to her mother.

"We've decided to start a new tradition with the Yuuki family." The woman of the house spoke.

Upon hearing my family's new idea, an emotional smile spread across my face. I wanted to give Sugu a warm hug to show her how grateful I was to be her big brother. Ever since Asuna and I became a couple in the real world, our families hadn't really mingled with each other. It wasn't until the RATH incident back in July when our parents met in response to what was being done with their children. Despite me being the son of one of Mr. Yuuki's partners, it was nice seeing my adopted family spend time with Asuna's.

"Y-you guys?" I sobbed happily.

"Who's at the door, Kirit…"

"Oh, Suguha! Okaasan and Otosan!" I heard Asuna call out.

"Merry Christmas, Asuna-san!" Sugu greeted my girlfriend with a bow.

"We thought of stopping by and had an idea of enjoying Christmas Eve with your family if you don't mind." My adopted mother exclaimed.

"After what happened to you and Kazuto in the RATH, we want to show our generosity and know your family some more." Sugu's dad replied.

"I'm… flattered!" Asuna responded with a cheerful voice.

"We're just about to sit down and have some Christmas Goose!" She informed my family.

"And I'll see if the fridge has enough room for that ham." She mentioned.

And with that, it was finally time for Christmas Eve Dinner. My family and I followed Asuna to the Dining Room where the rest of her family were taking their seats around the large rectangular table. The table was filled with some glasses of eggnog,, two cans of 9UP near two of the seats, and some empty plates waiting to be filled by the main course. An overwhelming soothing scent drifted up our noses from the center of the table as a large plump Christmas Goose rested on a large plate, waiting to be sliced.

"What's up, Kazuto?" A male voice called out.

I turned to the left side of the table and found Asuna's older brother, Kouichirou getting out of his chair. He approached me wearing an ugly gray sweater that looked like her father's and had a short chestnut hairdo. His hair color may have been the same as her sister's, but his overall appearance was like a mirrored image of their father.

"Hey, Kouichirou."

"Merry Christmas." I greeted him with a fist bump.

"And Merry Christmas, Mrs. Yuuki." I bowed to Asuna's mother.

The woman of the house was simply sitting on the northwestern side of the table, staring at me coldly. Out of the four members of the Yuuki family, Kyouko was usually the toughest one to get along with. She was one of those strict mothers who only wanted the best for her family. Unfortunately, her relationship towards me wasn't a very kindly one and the RATH incident may have made it a bit worse.

An incident that I accepted the blame on. The last thing I wanted towards the Yuuki family was to send their precious girl anywhere dangerous. Just the sheer thought of Asuna getting hurt stung my heart, sending shivers down my spine. She became my reason to live ever since we were stuck in Aincrad and I devoted my life to be with her.

"Hi, Kazuto." Kyouko greeted with a weak smile.

"I bet you're hungry for some of our goose, huh?" Asuna's brother spoke.

I slowly tilted my head over Kouichirou and watched his little sister go across the room. She went over to the large silver colored fridge and opened one of the main doors, checking if there was enough space for food.

My nose then twitched to the right, picking up the scorching scent of the goose. Shades of pink heated up my cheeks as I began getting seduced to Asuna's cooking. The irresistible smell of the main course made my mind conjure up some good memories of Asuna's luxurious cooking. The times of dining with the Lightning Flash in SAO were some of my favorite moments when we were stuck in that virtual prison.

"There's room in the fridge!" Asuna called.

"For what?" Kyouko responded.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki!" Sugu greeted from behind.

"We thought of stopping by and celebrating Christmas with you guys!" My adopted mother exclaimed.

"We brought you guys a ham to enjoy later." Sugu's Dad replied.

"Why,... thanks for the generosity!" Mr. Yuuki spoke.

My adopted father placed the large ham on the table and pulled the plastic that covered it. He then brought the plate over to Asuna who threw it into the freezer.

"Well, I guess we'll have that tomorrow morning." Kyouko decided.

"Alright! Time to eat!" The youngest member of the Yuuki family announced.

"I'll get some chairs for our guests!" Her older brother offered.

Upon seeing Asuna grabbing a carving knife from the Kitchen counter, I took a seat next to where Kouichirou sat. Despite it being at the further side of the table, I tried to save some spaces for my family. However, my eyes were glued to the actions Asuna was about to do.

Like a Master Chef, the Lightning Flash stuck the knife into the goose and carefully sliced a piece for someone. Each time I saw her repeat the process, the more memories of Aincrad came back to me. Watching her wield a carving knife was no different than seeing her wield any sword. Her cutting skills were precise, yet cautious as she divided her family dinner for all of us.

"And here you go, Kirito-kun!" Asuna smiled, handing me a plate of goose.

"Thanks." I nodded.

Overwhelmed by its soothing scent, I watched Asuna take her seat across mine before digging into my slice of her goose.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and Comment!


End file.
